A Meaningful Rose
by Miss Michaelis
Summary: “I’m sorry, Hikari. I have to go on a business trip to the United States for a week. I’m leaving tomorrow, so I won’t be able to spend Valentine’s Day with you,” he said as he slid his cell phone back into his jacket. Oneshot.


A Meaningful Rose

* * *

AN: I just had a small idea and I had to write something about it, so I wrote this short one-shot. Sorry about any grammar/spelling errors. I hope you enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own S.A. or any of the characters (except Sukite).

* * *

His eyes were sincere and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I have to go on a business trip to the United States for a week. I'm leaving tomorrow, so I won't be able to spend Valentine's Day with you," he said as he slid his cell phone back into his jacket.

It was Friday. We were walking home from school together when I brought up the topic of Valentine's Day, which would be the day after tomorrow. That was when Takishima's cell phone rang. Listening to the person on the other side, his mood worsened visibly. He explained to me the situation after grumpily hanging up.

"It's okay, we can always celebrate after you come back," I proposed, showing a warm smile, "It won't make much of a difference." In truth, though I was okay with the idea of celebrating later, I was slightly disappointed. My parents would be on a fishing trip on that day and Atsushi was celebrating it with his girlfriend. I had hoped to spend my day with Takishima.

Apparently, my smile didn't fool him. "I'm sorry, Hikari," he apologized again, "I promise I'll make it up to you. We'll do something fun together after." His lips formed a small smile at the end, but just by one look in his eyes, I could tell that he felt extremely guilty. I didn't want his to feel like this; it wasn't his fault that he couldn't be here.

I put more effort into making my smile truer and said, "It's okay, really. This just means that I'll have more time to make your chocolate." I already tried making his Valentine's chocolate... and failed miserably. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

We already reached my house, and instead of telling him about my miserable attempt at chocolate, I dared to do something I rarely ever did- I kissed him goodbye. Well it wasn't exactly on the lips... it was on his cheek, and it was more of a graze of my lip than a proper kiss, but his eyes widened nonetheless and a gentle smile appeared on his lips. He leaned in and kissed my cheek in return, causing my face to turn 5 different shades of red. Yes, I blushed just because of a kiss on the cheek. You could say I was romantically challenged.

I mumbled quietly, "Goodbye, I hope everything goes well in U.S."

"Thanks. Take care of yourself. Bye." He gave me a last smile before turning around and heading for his apartment.

* * *

I slumped onto my bed and placed my hands behind my head. What was I going to do on Valentine's Day? I could study... but that wouldn't accomplish anything because my thoughts were most probably going to be about Takishima. I could train... but my muscles still ached from my 50km jog earlier today. It was only going to ache worse in the next few days. I couldn't visit Akira, Megumi, or any of the other S.A... They would probably be spending the day with their special someone. After what seemed like hours of thinking, I decided to simply try making chocolate for Takishima again. I felt tired, so I closed my eyes and just fell asleep.

It was morning when a knock on the door sounded and interrupted my slumber. "I'll get it," I yelled as I sat up, stretched, and rushed to the door. I slid it open.

I first saw the rose. Then, I saw Sukite, the mailman. The rose was in the hand of Sukite. Sukite was holding the rose. Sukite was looking at me. I was looking at the rose. Sukite held the rose for me to take. I didn't take it. I just stared at the rose. Huh?

"This is for you Hikari," he said, still waiting with the rose in his hand. What?! For me?! I already had a boyfriend!

He read the shock and confusion on my face and quickly amended, "From Mr. Takishima Kei."

Well that was an embarrassing misunderstanding. I gave a sigh of relief and a faint blush coloured my cheeks. Why didn't I think of that just now? I mentally slapped myself. I took the rose and noticed that Sukite was also blushing slightly.

"Thanks," I said. He gave me a "no problem" and left. I hurried indoors to find a container for the rose. I got a small glass container, filled it with some water, and gently placed the rose inside. I brought it to my room and placed it on my desk so I could look at it and admire it.

It was a red rose. It wasn't fully bloomed, so the petals were still held together to some extent. It was beautiful and it made me happy, filling me with thoughts of Takishima. It was really- I blushed as I thought the word- _romantic_ of him to send me a rose. It seemed almost as if it was supposed to replace him during these days. I just kept admiring it.

Hikari slept well that night, dreaming about Takishima. Beside her, the rose bloomed in the moonlight and a small note that was hidden between its petals fell onto the desk. _Happy Valentine's Day, Hikari._

_

* * *

_

Well that's the end. It short and has no plot, I'm sorry, but I just had to write something for Valentine's Day. Reviews are appreciated!

I originally got the idea for Kaichou wa Maid-sama, so I'll be writing something about a rose in KWMS too, but it's going to be a better story than this one.

Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
